Home Coming
by OddOneVeronicaAndKat
Summary: My Version of the first episode. a new mutant is coming to the mansion and to put more pressure on the other students it's his birthday!  KURTTY!  Kurt/Oc friendship. k  cuz Logan has a colorful vocabulary.


Home Coming

I OWN NOTHING!

"Listen everyone, today Ororo and I will be picking up a new student. Now in other news today this is also his 17th birthday, and I have chosen Christina to do the party planning. With one last wave from the back seat of the limousine they left.

A girl around 16 years old with black hair that had bright red streaks and bleached tips walked up to the front of the crowed of teens. "So shall we get started?" a blonde boy maybe a few months younger than her raised his hand. "Yes Bobby, what now?" "Why did the Proff. Pick you, when everyone knows that the Ice Man can throw the wicked party ever?" she sighed. "Because first of all, please don't ever refer to your self in third person again… second because I will not burn… or freeze the house down and third of all I know what Kurt likes."

"Is that the new guy's name?" a blonde African American boy asked. "Yep that's his name Evan." I looked around planning who I would have doing what while I baked. "Hey Evan you think you could run down to the pizza parlour and pick up fifteen pizzas? I have the list of types and such." "Yeah no problem, let me just go get my board and I will be back in a few hours." He took the money and list then ran off.

"Kitty and Rogue, will you two go to the mall and pick up a few things at the music store for me?" "Sure, what do you need?" "I have a list of CD's Kurt wants and I need you to pick up a customized blue I pod I ordered, and here's the gift card for the store. Thank you girls."

"Jamie," he ran up to me and I leaned down to get eye-level to him. "Would you mind going down to the candy store and picking up a few bags of candy?" "Any candy?" "Sure just as long as you also pick up the two I have written down." "Can Rahne go too?" I nodded my head smiling at the two of them. "That would be absolutely fine with me. Scott can drive you both up there you only have an hour to get back though okay?" they nodded and I heard Scott groan. "Fine take Jean too then!" he was gone.

"Now to start the cake" I walked away into the kitchen after giving decoration instructions to the remaining kids.

Meanwhile at the train station…..

"Kurt?" "No Ororo…. There, that's Kurt." The boy was covered by a long dark brown cloak. Storm walked up to him and picked up his luggage. "Nien, I can-" "Nonsense Kurt, you've had a long day. I don't mind getting these. He nodded and followed the two of them to the limousine. "Voah…" "We thought you might want to sleep on the way back to the institute. "ja zat vould be vunderbar." He slept peacefully for about an hour. Which was a blessing compared to the restless sleep he had in Germany.

Meanwhile…

Alright so the girls are back with everything, Evan is on his way home with the pizzas, and the candy is separated into dishes. Now I just need to do one more thing before I take out the cake."

I walked down the hall to Bobby who was helping put up the banner in the main foyer. "Bobby, will you make an ice sword that looks like the picture?" he looked at the sketch and nodded. When he finished I touched it and turned it into crystal. "one last detail I pulled out an ingraving tool and scratched the name Nightcrawler in a neat script that ran down the blade. "Perfect, thanks!" "Uh no problem. What does that mean anyway?" "It was his circus name."

I walked back to the corridor and Evan was there with the pizzas I helped him lay them out across the tables. Once that was finished I took the cake out and iced it then it was set in the center of a few other baked goods.

Meanwhile….

"Kurt, we're almost there." He sat up and looked around "Huh? Oh ja danke." He slid over to a window and looked out in awe. The town was lit up as they passed a large building with a stair way in front the professor leaned over to the window and said "That's the high school, I think you will like it there." "Ja, I vish."

Twenty minutes later they pulled through a large metal gate. Kurt began to feel a little nervous. "Don't worry Mr. Vagner, the gate is to keep you and the rest of the students safe, and I promise there will be no fire other than that meant to keep us warm during the winter."

The car pulled around to a large front door and the three of them exited.

Meanwhile…..

"They're here! Please everyone find a spot in the main corridor!" once everyone was there, she stood at the door. Once the doorbell sounded. She slowly opened the door to find Ororo standing there with a boy who was looking down at his feet with a hood pulled over his head. She grabbed him and pulled him inside as Ororo and the Professor followed.

Kurt had no idea what just happened he was outside one minute then two pale arms reached out of the doorway and pulled him inside. Before he could do anything a loud "SUPRIZE!" rang throughout the mansion. He finally looked up recognizing one of the voices. The girl who pulled him in, it was Christina he hadn't seen her in years. She had changed so much.

Chris noticed his face, and took that as the cue for her to tackle him to the ground. She yelled "Ahh God Kurt, I missed you so freaking much!" everyone laughed with them until his cloak came untied. He stood up quickly ready to run. He was wearing a torn up shirt and cut off pants.

Several gasps and whispers were heard in the crowed. She looked at them to stop. It got quiet. He backed into a corner, and pulled the hood back over his blue face.

She heard him whispering in German, and ran over to him. "Come on Kurt, these people truly care about you. There is nothing to worry about. I promise." She lifted the hood off of him. "Look at me, nothing and I Mean nothing is going to happen." His golden eyes looked around the room to see all of the smiling faces he seemed a lot more secure now. "Danke Chris." "Hey no problem Kurt!"

She lead him over to the dessert table. "Look what I made!" she sang. "Mien Gott! Is zat German Chocolate cake?" "Yep your favorite!"

The next few hours were spent meeting people and dancing around. Kurt noticed a girl wearing a pink sweater talking to a goth girl he met earlier named Rogue. He sat down next to her and asked "uhh vould you care to dance?" "um sure. I'm Kitty, you're Kurt right?" "Heh ja. Kitty's a nice name." "Thanks." They walked out to the center of the corridor/dance floor. Chris spotted them and signaled Evan to slow down the music.

Chris then ran up to Evan and pulled him out to the dance floor. She made sure they were close enough to the other couple in order to use her hip to bump him closer to Kitty. At the end of the song their eyes were locked and their lips followed close behind.

The whole room blasted with cheers as they broke for air. Then a techno beat dropped and the room was full of life, when the front door busted open to reveal a short, burly man. "Damn it Drake did you throw another party?" He looked around and then smiled to himself "Well now who's the elf?"

Chris nearly died laughing before she could finally manage to gain enough control to answer. "Logan, this is Kurt Wagner from Germany." She then turned back around to Kurt "And this is Logan, our short resident torture master, apparently you just got your new nickname!" she said before running away from Logan who was chasing her for calling him short. "Ugh! Crystal you better get back here right now or I'll give you three extra days in the danger room!"

Thanks for reading! Review please!


End file.
